


Māorinette

by MerakiMela



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Identity Reveal, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiMela/pseuds/MerakiMela
Summary: When Tikki's insatiable hunger for sweets gets in the way of a witch's evil plan, will Chat Noir be able to save his lady and himself from those who seek to harm them?





	Māorinette

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while bored on the plane with no internet. It was pretty rough proofreading and reformatting it on the mobile, so go easy on me
> 
> It occurred to me that most "turn into a cat" fics have Adrien turning into a cat with Marinette taking him in, so it got me thinking about what if it were the other way around?

“Ladybug! Wait!”

Ladybug turned in the direction she heard the yell come from, to see a young woman with dull, matted blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail waving frantically at her with one arm. In the other hand the woman held what looked like a takeaway box from a bakery.

_It seems too soon for Hawkmoth to have sent another akuma...she probably just wants a photo or something._

Figuring her parents won’t be checking on her soon and patrol wasn’t for another couple of hours, Ladybug zipped over and dropped down in front of the woman. Up close, Ladybug could see that the woman's off-white crop top was actually knitted, and that her olive green dungarees looked more like linen than denim. What caught Ladybug off guard the most was how heavily she smelt of patchouli.

“Is everything okay?” Ladybug asked, just in case she miscalculated the situation.

“Yes! Everything is great, thanks to you! I wanted to give you something from my bakery to say thank you for everything you and your partner have done to protect the city!” The woman explained cheerfully, lifting up the box and opening it to reveal two cupcakes within. One red with a black line down the middle and five black dots, the other black with a bright green paw print in the middle.

“There’s one for you and one for Chat Noir. They’re both completely vegan and organic, and all ingredients are ethically sourced!” She mentioned with a proud tone of voice. Ladybug smiled gratefully.

“Thank you very much! These sound awesome! If only everyone was so thoughtful about the impact they have on the world!” Ladybug thanked as the box was closed and handed to her.

“Exactly! I knew you would understand!” The woman exclaimed enthusiastically, before waving and running off. Ladybug chuckled to herself, enjoying the opportunity to have made someone’s day. She considered plugging the woman’s bakery which would have an even bigger impact on her, before realising that she didn’t even get her name, let alone the name of her business. Shrugging, she zipped off toward home with her gift in tow.

 

* * *

 

“Marinette! Are we going to try our cupcake?” Tikki asked excitedly, hovering over the box the instant Marinette has detransformed. The teenage girl laughed fondly at her sweet-toothed Kwami.

“We should wait until patrol so we can enjoy it with Chat Noir.” She commented, placing the box on her desk. Tikki frowned, eyes darting from looking up and to the right then back at the box.

“It’s not like if you eat yours now he won’t get his later. Besides, surely you’re hungry after that fight!” Tikki reasoned, sounding comically serious about the topic.

“If you say so, Tikki.” Marinette replied with a knowing smirk. Opening the box, she pulled out the Chat Noir decorated cupcake, knowing her partner would want the Ladybug themed option. It’s what he always chose whenever she brought him anything themed around them. Marinette broke off a chunk and passed it to Tikki, before taking a generous bite. The flavour was quite unexpected, as it tasted very buttery. Maybe the woman used a butter replacement that mimicked the flavour of butter. There was something else unusual about the flavour that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. There was something earthy about it, like it was made with the roots of a plant. The organic flour that her parents used tasted nothing like that, so it must have been some other ingredient.

“Blegh!” Tikki wretched, spitting her morsel out onto the floor.

“Tikki!” Marinette berated, after swallowing her bite.

“I'm sorry Marinette, but something is wrong with that cupcake.” Tikki complained, glaring at what remained of the cupcake. Marinette winced.

“It can be...hard to get vegan stuff right.” She excused weakly.

“Not that hard! The vegan stuff you make for Mylene tastes delicious!” Marinette shrugged. She couldn’t say she was good because she worked in a bakery, because that woman ran a bakery. The structure of the pastry was fine, it was just that weird flavour that ruined it. Maybe it was something that “hippies" enjoyed...

“Oh no, could the cupcake have been an edible?” Marinette gasped.

“It was definitely inedible.” Tikki huffed.

“No, I mean...do you think it could have drugs in it?” Marinette asked. Tikki’s eyes widened as she considered the possibility.

“I’m not sure how to tell. You should take the rest of it to patrol and show it to Chat Noir. He has enhanced senses so he should be able to sniff whatever is wrong out.” Tikki planned. Marinette frowned. She should have waited until patrol to eat the cupcake. What if there is something in it and Chat would have caught it before she put it in her mouth? She was probably overreacting. The woman seemed sweet, so it was hard to imagine her omitting the fact that she put illicit drugs in her gift. Deciding only time would tell, Marinette buckled down into her homework, hoping to get it done by the time she had patrol.

* * *

 

“Well Tikki, I feel fine and it’s been a couple of hours. That means it’s safe to go on patrol, right?” Marinette asked.

“I guess. You should still bring the cupcakes and get Chat Noir to check them out just in case.” Tikki reminded cautiously. With a shared nod between them, Marinette called on her transformation and leapt up out of the trap door to her balcony and began swinging her way to the meeting point.

Ladybug got about halfway there before all her muscles began to tighten painfully. Wincing, she managed to force her arms to work well enough to swing herself onto a flat roof, but by the time she landed she couldn’t get her legs to hold strong enough and ended up rolling with little to no grace.

“Wh-what's happening to me- _ow_!” She asked out-loud, before becoming overwhelmed with pain all over her body. Looking at her hands, she gasped as she saw them shrinking and changing shape. She was so fascinated with what was happening with her thumb that she didn’t notice that her suit was being replaced by soft, shiny black fur until it had consumed her arm completely. When she finally realised she attempted to yelp, but could only let out a yowl. She tried to reach down to her yoyo to call Chat Noir for help, only to find that it was gone. Instead she only saw the body of a black cat where her human one should have been.

_I definitely should have waited for Chat Noir..._


End file.
